


Primal Urges

by orphan_account



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Ember and Fury - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zorah has a mighty need</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primal Urges

Dasacht is pinned to the wall by his partner, his wrists gripped by her hands as she kissed him roughly.

"Well, hello to you too."

Zorah let out a primal growl and pulled Dasacht into a forceful kiss, biting his lips and raking her hands through his hair.

“Aspects help me, I have a great need for you…” she huffed.

"As always, sweet heart. I am yours. When do you want to begin." A hand trailed down her neck, resting on her collarbone.

Zorah pressed herself against him,

“Now, Aspects, just take me now!” she moaned.

Dasacht nodded at her and his hand, cold and rough slipped beneath her dress and lifted it up as he unbuttoned himself with his other.

Zorah reached up to help Dasacht, starting with her bodice, then his shirt. She craved his touch, she needed him, she wanted him in her arms, moaning her name, panting. Aspects, she wanted it all.

Dasacht turned her around and lifted her, pressing her against the wall once her bodice and leggins were out of the way, before long she felt the heat and touch of his manhood between her legs slipping against her womanhood. Zorah let out a huff of pleasure. She pressed herself against him, biting her lower lip as her eyes fluttered shut out of pleasure.

Dasacht hands moved around her and in between her legs, spreading them and lifting her onto him, her chest against the wall, her back to him, the hairs from his midrfit down tickling against her as he smirked widely and proded against her womanhood, slowly preparing her for himself.

“Ah…” she breathed out, her heart racing in anticipation, timed seemed to have slowed, which she liked, but her body craved him like a blood elf craved magic. She pressed into him even more, rubbing against him. Dasacht forced himself into her further and further, lifting her up and down slowly before speeding himself up.

“Dasacht!” she screamed, moaning loudly, gripping her hands tightly against the wall “more, please more!” she begged. Dasacht held her in and thrusted into her faster and faster, biting her neck roughly as he did, loud grunts passing his lips. Zorah couldn’t take it, using all her strength, she pushed Dasacht back, turning so she faced him before pulling him to her once more, claiming his lips in a sloppy, but hungry kiss, rubbing her womanhood against him.

Dasacht pressed himself back into her, a wicked grin on his face, his hands holding her cheeks as he kissed her.

Zorah let out a choir of muffled moans before pulling away to nibble at his neck,

“I want you to take me, to fuck me like you never had before…” she murmured as she began nibbling on his ear.

His hands went from gentle and soft touches to a hard grab and wank of her hair back as he bite her neck, pinning her to the wall with a loud growl he thrust himself into her aggressivly. Again. And again. And again, too many times to keep count and he nearly broke skin on her neck, he bit so hard. His growls are deep and viseral.

Zorah could only let out pleasurable moans, her legs wrapping tightly around him, her hands gripping his hair as if her life depended on it. But she wanted more,

“More!” she commanded “give me more!”

Dasacht kept going as fast as he could, to his fortune he was pressed against her, sweat glisteneing off of him as he looked into her eyes for before kissing her deeply, he kept trying to go continue, moaning her name between kisses.

“Take….ah… me.. t-to… the bed…nngh” she whispered, using her tongue to fight for dominance. There was no dominance to fight for, he was at her beck and call. Her will was his command. Dasacht lifted her up with effort and still within her he panted heavily and carried her to bed. As soon as her back touched the mattress, she rolled until she straddled Dasacht and began grinding into him, her nails digging into his chest as she huffed in rhythm. With each buck she let out a pleasurable gasp. She moved her hands behind his head and brought him to her breasts, beckoning for him to latch on.

Dasacht kissed her left breast and rubbed the other one, he moaned her name under his breath, his teeth gripped her nipple lightly as she felt his tongue roll up and down and around it. His hips struggled against her, trying to keep in rythme but it was clear he was getting exhausted. His attentions to her breasts sent sensations throughout her body, settling in her abdomen. She smiled and kissed Dasacht’s forehead. She dipped her head down by his ear,

“I’m close,” she whispered, then claimed his lips once more. She pressed into him when the coil within her gut came undone, she let out a hoarse moan and pressed into him hard as she tried to prolong the sensation. Dasacht's legs twisted under her and his toes curled, he moaned her name loudly as he watched her climax, feeling himself being too close for too long he nodded at her that he was close too, whispering it under a rasping tired breath.

Zorah began nibbling on Dasacht’s neck, her hands trailing down his chest to bring fourth his climax, licking and nibbling his neck. She herself began thrusting into him and a quickened pace, her climax still radiating though out her body, making her sing. Dasacht panted her name three times, louder with each uttering and a fourth time he climaxed and she felt the warmth of him seep out and into her, the tightness of her and his deepness not letting anything slip out, he leaned back, nearly melting into the bed, panting heavily.

Zorah smiled, letting out a euphoric moan, before leaning forward to give him a lazy kiss. She rested her head over his collarbone, her fingers playing with his chest hair,

“That was…amazing…” she whispered. Dasacht could barely move, his heart racing it's irregular thumping as always.

“Are you okay?” she asked “I didn’t over do you, did I?” Dasacht made a mubmling "shush" sound as he kissed her lips before flopping back into his cold sweat.

Zorah nuzzled into him, worry still gripping her as she held onto him, “I did over do you…” she murmured “I am so, so sorry!”

"Shush your pretty face! It's hard not to over do a man who turns 48 this month...heh" he grinned.

“Well, you did good for someone of your age, dear” Zorah said, relieved to hear him talk “but… was I too rough?”

"I'm more concerned for the bruise I left on your neck....heh"

Zorah giggled,

“It will heal, just as your other marks have in the past,” She moved to sit up “Now, I am assuming you are hungry? What do you want and I’ll go get it for you,”

"There's cold chicken inthe cabenit.....please...thank you...love you"

Zorah smiled and reached for her robe, pulling it on and lovely tying it,

“Of course love,” she smiled “I shall return soon with your food,” she blew him a kiss and sauntered away with a sway of her hips. Dasacht leaned back in his bed and thanked the Light for how lucky he was.


End file.
